


You only wanted dinner

by Mingchan



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Cannibalism, Dead People, Guns, Henroin isn't an ass, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Sexual Content, Italian Mafia, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingchan/pseuds/Mingchan
Summary: Alastor accidentally kills Angel and Arackniss' target for the night.Now thier dad wants him recruited.First Hazbin fic the short promt kind.No beta we double die like horny spider prostitutes.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	You only wanted dinner

Alastor wasn't a person people would call ordinary. His only friend Husk can attest to that. Also the only one who knew what he was up to on odd nights of the week. Despite his gentleman personality and charm, people are drawn to him but, eerily enough, also felt the need to be careful with him. 

Currently living his dream job at the radio station right now and residing in a quiant little apartment, on the outside, Alastor looks as normal as can be.

Only thing is, his thirst for blood was still the same as it was before he moved out of New Orleans. 

Try as he might to control it, the urge to see blood would drive him to look for potential victims. Usually in a dark alley. In the dead of night. 

And now that was the reason why he found himself in a very peculiar predicament. 

"You... that was our target, mista! Are you crazy!?" Yelled the boy who was trying to fix his appearance

Not only is the boy not minding the man bleeding on the floor with Alastor's knife in his jugular. He was looking as if he lost an opportunity. 

Back up a few moments ago, He was lurking in the dark eyeing his potential victim. A gruff man, now dead, was leading the effeminate blond boy around the dark corner. It had looked like the boy was uncomfortable judging by the awkward smile he was wearing. 

Some time after, he hears the sound of muffling and a small cry and that's when he makes his move. 

Stealthily, he walked with noiseless footsteps akin to the veteran killer as he is. Almost as if guided by something otherworldly. His brown eyes glinted in the dark almost red as he struck the man in the back. 

Two more clean slashes later both Alastor and the blond boy were covered in blood. 

Alastor expected a reaction more on the scared shitless side. But no. Right now the boy was ranting. Alastor's unnerving smile stayed in place, no emotion but a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't know what your deal is, you crazy ass smiley, if you were here to save me I didn't need it!" The blond boy's face turned a little smug when a rustling behind Alastor got his attention. He felt the cold barrel of a gun aimed behind his head. 

"Yah fucked this up real good Anthony. You lead the target somewhere I couldn't see shit. You want me to blow your brains out too?" 

"Hey hey hey! I wanted to play with him a little before you had a clear shot. Not my fault creepy smiles here got 'im before your slow ass"

"I don't appriceate witnessing you fuck the target everytime 'Tony. Keep that up and I'll just blow your brains out along with the target."

The guy behind Alastor, holding the gun, sounded older but only a few years than the boy in front of him. It was a few seconds until the guy spoke again this time. 

"That knife... pfft Pretty noble of you trying to "save" my baby bro here"

Anthony, apparently the blond boy's name, groaned. "Really, Niss? Fuck you"

"No thanks. Now, any last words before your head explodes?" 

Alastor never in his life thought he could get caught like this in such an unorthodox way. And by children nonetheless! Laughable but... oh so entertaining. 

The laugh Alastor gave them had the sibling's hair stand on end. It was the first time Arackniss felt he really trully had someone to fear in front of him especially when Alastor turned his head to see the wide smile looking manic. 

"Apologies, children. But I was merely getting my dinner ready for tonight. And you might like to know I don't like my hunt interrupted." 

That's when Arakniss felt somthing sting his neck. When he looked down Alastor's hand was holding a small tranquilizer gun.

"Shit." Was the last thing Arakniss said before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.

"Niss!"

Before Anthony could pull out his own gun, his brother's gun was now aimed at him. He swore internally, putting up his hands. He glared at the man who one upped them so easily, it was embarrassing. "What, so now you gonna kill us too? Yo-"

"Oh heavens no, dear. I have no appetite for children. Adult meat taste far more delectable."

Anthony's eyes widened a bit. "Wha? hey! I'm 18, fuckface! And appetite?...you mean-" 

"Yes. Considering the lack of shock for gore and death, I would say this isn't the first time you lot hunted as well but not for the same purpose I do."

"Wait... when you said hunting, tha-"

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time but truthfully speaking, that was one of the easiest kill I had in quite a while. I do admire you and your sibling's.. approach. Although far too sexual for my taste. Nevertheless, I give you my thanks for that dear boy."

Anthony quirked an eyebrow. This guy talks a lot for someone with no time. Also, _'He eats his kills'_. He should be surprised but considering Anthony grew up training under his dad's mafia, he's seen worse. 

He might as well try to get out of this situation the only way he knows works for him. 

He gave the man a little sultry smile, having a little more confidence that this guy might not kill him. Worst case scenario he might just knock him unconscious like he did Niss. Besides... the guy didn't look too bad, creepy smile aside. "Yeah? No problem. If you want another show I'll-ah!"

He was shot by the tranquilizer before anything more got out. Saw Alastor's hackles rise a bit from being propositioned. _'That was new'_. 

"Coulda ... lemme finish... fucker-"

And he was asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you both got one upped by a crazy cannibal"

Thier father had a neutral expression.

When Anthony and Arakniss woke up around 15 minutes after being put to sleep, the creepy smiley guy was gone as well as thier target. No blood stains and foot prints. Thier guns and any other evidence were gone except for the blood splatters on Anthony. Who they found out wasn't touched in the slightest. Arakniss, however, was moved to sit next to his brother but unharmed nonetheless. 

It was awkward explaining the situation on the phone after being picked up by the family car. They were called to thier dad's office the next day.

"You couldn't even get in a hit." Their father, Henroin, shook his head. Both Anthony and Arakniss' expressions stayed neutral but Anthony's shoulders tensed. They botched a job during training. Lost a target and got knocked out all because he mistakely led the target where his brother couldn't snipe. 

"Sorry Pops. It's my fault." 

"No, Pop. I couldn't find a better sniping spot to off the target. 'Tony gave me a plenty of time to hit him. I couldn't even kill the four-eyed bastard at gunpoint." 

"What?! Niss! C'mon it's not your fault!"

Arakniss was about to argue back when Henroin said something that shocked the siblings. 

"None o' you are in trouble. The killer cannibal you met took care of everything to a T. The crew inspected the place. Not a trace of dna on sight and no videos caught on CCTV. No fingerprints. The place is as clean as a whistle. Only eveidence he left was the blood on ya shirt 'Tony. All that in under 15 mins or less. That's grade A on my book."

The siblings were stunned. 

Henroin smirked and put out his cigarette on the ashtray. He leaned forward expecting his two sons to listen carefully.

"I want him on the our side. Your next job is to find him and bring 'im here."

**Author's Note:**

> In a world where Henroin is a bearable dad. (As bearable as a mafia leader can be), the age gap between Al and Angel isn't illegal, and Angel is accepted in the family weather he's a girl, boy, queer, pan, horny, a fruit or otherwise, he is loved.


End file.
